(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display using wires made of molybdenum-tungsten alloy (MoW) and a method of manufacturing the same.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Wires of a liquid crystal display such as a gate line transmitting scanning signals or a data line transmitting image signals are made of the materials having low resistivity such as aluminum (Al) or chromium (Cr). Chromium, which has good ohmic contact properties with an ITO (indium tin oxide) and amorphous silicon, is generally used as the data line, despite its higher resistivity than aluminum.
However, the strong adhesion of the chromium layer to the photoresist layer creates a chromium layer patterned to have a taper angle of nearly 90.degree.. Accordingly, a passivation layer and an ITO layer, subsequently formed on the chromium layer also have a nearly vertical taper angle, which results in inferior layer characteristics.
Furthermore, the difficulty of the Cr layer to control the stress caused by its deposition thickness makes it harder to form a narrow and thick wire of low resistivity.